


Decisiones

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Si te deja tan tranquila ¡Yo no pedí el exilio, yo pedí la muerte!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Las noticias corrían tan rápido al respecto, la mayoría de la sociedad mágica se alegraba y se sentía tranquila al saber que se estaban haciendo las cosas bien, el juicio de los Mortífagos iban bastante bien ante los ojos de todos los que habían perdido a alguien en la guerra, todos aquellos quienes no se habían visto obligados y forzados a ser del "bando equivocado" solo para mantener a salvo a su familia.

Ginny Weasley, quien al inicio había estado alegre, feliz y sintiendo que era lo correcto por hacer, exiliar a todo aquel que conspiró, actuó y atacó contra las buenas personas, ella siempre había dicho que no había justificación alguna para hacer todo lo que los Mortífagos hicieron, siempre había una salida, siempre estaba la opción de hacer lo correcto.

Esos habían sido sus creencias personales, hasta que se topó con él, con Draco Malfoy, ya no quedaba nada del orgulloso, engreído y prepotente chico, ahora era un ser completamente diferente, le había quedado claro con tan solo verlo a los ojos un instante.

Todo lo que él realmente quería era desaparecer por completo.

Aún recordaba las palabras que le había gritado a la cara.

«Yo no pedí el exilio, yo suplique por la muerte».

Pero la muerte era algo inhumano, había dicho Hermione Granger cuando se cuestionó en una junta sobre las acciones a tomar, en palabras de su dolido hermano George, la muerte era un regalo para todos aquellos que hicieron tanto daño, ser apresados no les había funcionado una vez, comentó su padre.

Sólo quedaba la palabra de quién les había salvado, no solo una, sino dos veces, el exilio es algo cruel, pero mantendría a medida de lo posible la dignidad de esas personas, nadie más discutió al respecto.

Aguardarían en Azkaban, mientras se llevaba a cabo su juicio, ella se había ofrecido a ayudar con los magos y brujas retenidos, no los trataban muy bien, así que ella siendo una heroína de guerra, y demostrando que había diferencias, y que comportarse y tratarlos mal, simplemente no les diferenciaría de lo que ellos hicieron, aunque no lo merecieran, como opinaban algunos, aunque no fuese justo, siempre estaba la integridad de cada persona.

Fue ahí donde lo volvió a ver, sucio, mal comido y con uno que otro moretón en alguna parte de su cuerpo, entró con mantas limpias, y un uniforme limpio para él, que se limitó a observarla, no dijo nada, no agradeció, pero tampoco despreció.

—Sólo mira en lo que fue a terminar –se burló uno de los aurores y lo pateó cuando la mirada gris se posó en ella –no deberías observarla, es mucho para ti, es la futura señora Potter, basura como tú no merece ni verla.

—Basta –lo sujetó del brazo enfadada –no es necesario eso –bufó frunciendo el ceño.

—Felicidades, por tu futura boda –soltó Draco.

Los ojos color chocolate de la chica se posaron sobre los de él, su voz era ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo, ella asintió, en forma de agradecimiento, agitó su varita, haciendo que un bote con agua apareciera, para que pudiese asearse, el auror esperó a que ella saliera, para patear el objeto, y después arrojar las cosas limpias a la suciedad, le sonrió y salió de ahí.

—M—

Draco Malfoy observó el cielo despejado, la luz de la luna iluminaba la oscura agua del mar del norte, nunca esperó terminar en aquel sitio, siempre pensó que terminaría muerto, o escapando con su familia a un lugar lejos, bueno, no es como si el exilio fuese algo diferente del escapar, pero los rumores corrían demasiado, en las últimas semanas, mientras Ginevra Weasley se paseaba siendo caritativa, los guardias comentaban que el exilio no era más que un sinónimo para la Peña de muerte, que nadie se arriesgaría otra vez, así que una vez que eran expulsados de la comunidad, y buscaban un nuevo lugar para establecerse, eran atacados por unos cuantos justicieros, el ministerio desconocía de eso, después de todo, el gobierno mágico solo se encargaba de proteger a su comunidad, y ellos habían dejado de formar parte de esta.

Suspiró, no había mucha diferencia, de haberlo sabido antes, habría dejado que Voldemort lo matara, después de ser el culpable de que los Mortífagos perpetuarán Hogwarts, y uno que otro intento fallido de matar a Dumbledore, ese exilio estaba garantizado ¿qué le importaba? Se burló, al final él había pedido que terminaran con su vida, y eso harían, oficial o no, la gente tomaría la justicia en sus propias manos.

Levantó la vista cuando vio una sombra en la reja, y se sorprendió bastante, cuando se descubrió deseando verla, contrario de él, ella había adquirido un brillo intenso en su existencia, entonces, recordó las palabras era la futura señora Potter.

Eso tendría que darle vida, estaba feliz, lo más seguro, después de tantos años estar enamorada de él, por fin el grandioso Harry Potter se había dado cuenta de la mujer que era Ginny Weasley, una mujer admirablemente hermosa, valiente, decidida, cálida y bondadosa.

Observó la charola con comida, los gusanos se movían en ella, así que resopló, tenía tanta hambre, que sabía que al final, terminaría comiendo aquello.

—M—

El día estaba bastante gris, aun así, avanzó hasta la última celda, la de él, se llevó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja, y le sonrió cuando su vista se elevó hasta ella, sin embargo siguió tan imperturbable ante su presencia, observó sobre su hombro y negó, así que la reja se cerró a su espalda, avanzó hasta él.

—Deberías intentar comerlo antes de que se agusane –comentó observando el plato.

—Comparado con lo que me servían en la mansión, eso es basura –comentó, recargando la cabeza en la barda.

—Lo supongo, además, dudo que tenga un buen sabor –hurgó en su bolsillo, y le extendió algo, que dudo en aceptar –las preparé ayer por la tarde, sé que no están a tu altura, pero son buenas.

Draco sujetó el paquete con las galletas de chocolate y regaliz, las pegó a su nariz, para disfrutar el aroma, su estómago rugió, así que olvidándose de la pena, devoró la primera, y la siguiente, hasta que terminó con las seis.

Había olvidado aquella sensación de satisfacción, de saciar su hambre, no había nada como tenerlo todo y luego perderlo, observó la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sabían espantoso, Weasley –comentó.

—Sí, puedo suponerlo por la cara de asco mientras probaste un trozo, guardare las demás –río, divertida y suspiró.

—Gracias.

Ella lo observó sorprendida, suponía lo difícil que era para alguien como Draco Malfoy decir palabras como esas, quizás por eso significaron más para ella de lo que debieron significar, agitó la varita, el balde grande con agua tibia apareció de nuevo.

—Un favor más –la detuvo –sé que será incomodo pero ¿podrías aguardar un poco más? Darte la vuelta, en lo que me quitó la mugre, pero, haciéndome compañía, por favor.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta, se alejó un poco, pero aguardó ahí, pudo suponer el porqué de la petición, tenía sus sospechas sobre lo que les hacían, y él era Draco Malfoy, la gente solía odiarlos más que a los demás Mortífagos, por la actitud altanera que había tenido Lucius en aquellos años que le había tomado a Voldemort regresar a escena pública.

—Gracias –lo escuchó decir de nuevo.

Cuando ella se giró, pudo notar vestigios de aquel chico atractivo que volvía locas a las chicas de Hogwarts, más delgado y demacrado, pero guapo al final del día.

—Tengo que irme, pero me alegra que pudieses asearte bien esta vez, hablaré...

—No es necesario, si lo haces, ellos pensaran que los acusé.

—Bien –apuntó la varita al balde, y volvió a llenarse, y después lo apuntó a él –hechizo glamur, eso ayudará un poco, te veré después.

—M—

No entendía la razón por la cual estaba preparando todo aquello, tenía que sentirse completamente estúpida, pero en cambio se sentía nerviosa, con el corazón agitado y las mejillas sonrojadas ¿por qué pensar en él le hacía sentirse así? No lo comprendía del todo, observó la pequeña bolsa de Hermione, y la capa que había tomado del baúl de su prometido, era bastante tarde, pero aun así, tomó aquella oportunidad.

Azkaban estaba tranquilo, los guardias bostezaban y observaban de un lado a otro, antes de acomodarse, no es como si fuesen a escaparse, tenían un hechizo puesto que les evitaba hacer magia, apuntó a la reja y puso unos cuantos hechizos, la abrió sin hacer ruido, lo observó, estaba de pie, observando la luna a través de la ventana, Ginny se quitó la capa, y como si no confiara del todo, la acomodó en la reja, para evitar que los descubrieran.

—Estás muy pensativo –comentó, no lo asustó, ni siquiera giró a verla.

—Me gusta la Luna –admitió, antes de observarla –aunque el sol no está nada mal.

Ella sonrió, pero no entendió que en esa ocasión, se estaba refiriendo a ella como el sol, avanzó hasta ella, y le sorprendió cuando no retrocedió al tenerlo enfrente, sabía que olía mal, aunque por fortuna y el baño rápido que había tenido, no tanto.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí –admitió.

—Lo cierto es que a mí también, y mucho, me encontré en la cocina, preparando demasiada comida, así que vine...

—No soy el único preso aquí –comentó.

—Lo sé –aceptó.

Abrió la bolsa, dejando escapar un delicioso aroma, que logró una vez más, que el estómago de Draco rugiera hambriento, ella podía saber lo vergonzoso que eso podía ser para alguien como él, así que no dijo nada.

—Si no te molesta, podría cenar contigo.

— ¿Nadie notara tu ausencia? –preguntó.

—Harry está de misión, estoy completamente sola –se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces por mí está bien.

Los modales fueron algo que no le molestó a Draco, una vez que la comida estuvo frente a su vista, comenzó a comer con desesperación, siempre había escuchado el rumor de que la comida Weasley era simplemente deliciosa, y lo estaba comprobando, ella sonrió al verlo comer despavorido, observó hasta la puerta.

—Yo que tú no lo pensaría, incluso siendo tú, si liberaras a un prisionero, solo te ganarías una celda aquí mismo.

—Pero...

—En serio, no vale la pena pensar en eso –murmuró.

—Así que evades la realidad ¿eso es lo que haces cuando miras la luna?

—No, pienso que de tener la oportunidad y posibilidad, me gustaría tener una hija, y llamarla así –observó la luna –Luna suena como un buen nombre.

—Mi mejor amiga se llama así –le recordó.

—Mismo nombre, diferentes significados, diferentes sentimientos.

—Cierto –admitió –así que tu hija se llamara Luna Malfoy.

—En medida de las posibilidades, me gustaría, sí.

—Posiblemente en el exilio puedas tener eso –admitió –no será justo para una bruja vivir fuera de su comunidad, pero los errores...

—Errores –se burló –todos los cometemos –la observó.

—No todos, yo estuve del lado...

— ¿Justo? ¿Justo para quién? –Se burló –fue suerte la que todos los de su lado tuvieron, si Voldemort hubiese ganado ¿cuál lado crees que sería el justo? –Negó –en una guerra solo hay dos bandos, el ganador y el perdedor, nada de justo e injusto.

—Bueno, lo dices ciertamente porque tú causa no ganó ¿no es cierto?

—Mi causa –negó –mi causa solo era mantener a mi familia, no los quería muertos –soltó –nunca pelee por los ideales del señor tenebroso ¿sabes? Nací y crecí en esos pensamientos, me criaron así y no preguntaron mi opinión, y cuando me tomaron en cuenta, era obedecer o morir, mi padre estaba en Azkaban, seré un cobarde, un traidor, una escoria humana, pero la vida de mis padres estaba en mis manos –se puso de pie enfadado –las personas olvidamos lo que es justo y correcto, cuando tu familia está en la orilla del al antillano, todos haríamos hasta lo imposible por ellos ¿no lo harías tú? –la acusó.

—Mis padres me dijeron que pelear por lo justo era lo correcto, y lo que se tenía que hacer –comentó.

—Pues tu hermano murió en una guerra, peleando y defendiendo sus ideales, y quien lo mató hacia lo mismo, peleando por los suyos ¿quién decide cuales ideales son los equivocados? ¿El lado ganador?

—Voldemort quería esclavizar…

—Ah, es que ustedes no lo están haciendo –se burló.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa en Azkaban, desde el inicio de los juicios hace cinco años ¿no es cierto? Es solo que miran a otro lado, mientras finjan no saberlo, no lo hace real, ustedes no son mejores que el señor tenebroso.

—Es obvio que estés justificando tus actos...

—Las cosas funcionan diferentes para ti, por qué decidieron que ustedes eran los buenos.

—No lo decidimos...

—Dime ¿no fuiste tú la que lanzó el basilisco a los sangre sucia hace años?

—Fue tu padre...

—Ah no, mi padre puso el diario en tu caldero, sí, pero no fue el que te obligo a usarlo, a contarle tus secretos, esas fueron tus decisiones y acciones, si en vez de petrificarlos, les hubiese matado ¿qué habría pasado contigo?

Ginny retrocedió ante los hechos puestos ante ella.

—No te hubiesen culpado, sin embargo, culpan a mi padre, si hubiese sido yo, obviamente habrían buscado la manera de matarme ¿o crees que me habrían exonerado como a ti?

—Yo...

—Pudiste decirle a alguien, buscar ayuda ¿pero qué hiciste en realidad? Te sometiste a él, como yo ¿con qué te amenazó?

—Fueron circunstancias diferentes –intentó.

—Claro que no, fueron las mismas, lo único que le diferencia, es del lado en el que te encuentres –se burló.

—Lo dice alguien que se mantiene muy tranquilo después de todo lo que vio.

—Tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es recordar todos esos rostros, todos esos nombres, profesores del colegio, gente que conocías –negó –si te deja tan tranquila ¡Yo no pedí el exilio, yo pedí la muerte! –Avanzó hasta ella –pero puedes seguir en ese pensamiento, no todos tenemos la fuerza de hacer lo correcto, cuando la otra cosa en la balanza son los seres que amas, felicidades, si tú puedes.


End file.
